


signs of love

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Pollen, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Yu tried to ignore the way Yosuke flinched at his touch when he gripped his shoulder. It wasn't his fault. It wasn'tpersonal.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	signs of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decay/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat, your letter was a delight and I can never resist a good status ailment prompt ♥

Yu tried to ignore the way Yosuke flinched at his touch when he gripped his shoulder. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't _personal._ He'd experienced similar episodes of confusion and dissociation after being in the TV world, on top of the regular exhaustion that had him flat out on his futon as soon as he got home. Shadows could do that to you, and the sprawling corridors in the bath house could be especially confusing and difficult to navigate with all that steam fogging up their glasses. (As it turned out, Teddie hadn't accounted for _regular_ steam and mist.)

"You want me to come inside?" Yosuke shuddered, which Yu took as a sign that he at least ought to make sure he got upstairs alright. Yosuke had always done the same for him if he'd been panicked or disorientated, and fresh out of sedatives or stimulants.

"Sure. Thanks." Yosuke seemed dazed as he reached into his coat pocket, brown eyes glassy and unfocused as he fumbled with his door key. Just as Yu was about to help, the lock clicked, and Yosuke turned the handle with the practised motion of someone all too used to sneaking in after curfew. Yu braced himself as they stepped into the empty darkness, before Yosuke flicked the light switch by the door.

"My dad's still at work, I guess," he said, shifting awkwardly on the spot, as if he couldn't get comfortable. His breaths came fast and shallow, and his cheeks were flushed, whether from the heat of the bath house, or the walk back from Junes, or both.

"Do you, um, want some water?" Yu asked. It was the first thing that came to mind, partly because the kitchen was the only room in Yosuke's house that he'd actually been in before. The guy was _really_ cagey about his bedroom.

"I'm fine," he snapped, throwing his coat down on the ground. "Sorry, I just..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Yu had been there, too. Sometimes after an encounter with a Shadow, the anger burned through him until it left him with nothing, hollowed out like one of those nesting dolls, or Teddie before he'd grown himself a body. But before he got to that point, he'd thrown himself into battle when he should have held back, or said things he didn't mean (or at least, not the way they came out). "I get it. It's fine, really. Let's get you into bed-"

"Please just _stop talking."_ He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when Yosuke grabbed him by the collar, but it hadn't involved Yosuke kissing him.

It definitely hadn't involved Yosuke's lips tasting like strawberry chapstick (currently on special offer at Junes), or his dick pressing up against Yu's thigh.

"Shit...sorry. _Again."_

"Marin Karin," Yu said, belated realisation sinking in. _That's_ why he'd been so eager to get away from the others. He'd only had this happen to him once before, and he'd used a Dis-Charm after a few minutes of desperate longing and arousal that bordered on painful. "Look, Yosuke, you don't need to apologise for anything, and...if there's any way you'd like me to help, then-"

"Do you really think I'd say no to you right now?" His breath was hot against Yu's ear, and he was already grinding against his thigh. He wanted to say that he hoped he _would,_ if he didn't want this, but Yosuke was already pushing him up the stairs. So he just sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, summoning Succubus to the forefront of his mind. He wanted to do this _right._

Yosuke's room was bigger than his, though he didn't really have a lot of time to get familiar with his surroundings before they started taking their clothes off. He couldn't see much either, since the only light in the room came from the streetlamp outside, filtered through the canvas blinds, and ended up bumping into Yosuke several times as he tried to maneuver around the low table in the centre of the room. He wanted to turn the lights on but, much more than that, he wanted to preserve this fragile moment between them for as long as he could before it shattered.

"How do you want to do this?" He'd wanted to come across all smooth and confident, like Succubus, but it was kind of hard with his best friend's hand down his pants. On the bright side, Yosuke wasn't exactly winning any prizes in that arena either.

"I, um, hadn't really thought that far ahead." Yu trembled slightly as the grip on his cock tightened, and Yosuke started stroking him. "I think I need to...you know."

"Come?" Yu smiled to himself, imagining the red blooming brighter in Yosuke's cheeks. "I think I can manage that." He dropped to his knees after carefully disentangling himself - for now - and finished unbuttoning Yosuke's skinny jeans. He pressed his lips against Yosuke's inner thigh as he pushed the jeans down to his ankles, just above the boots he'd forgotten to remove, then used his tongue to trace the outline of Yosuke's cock through his boxers, before peeling them away as well.

Yu wrapped his lips around the tip of Yosuke's cock, gradually taking more until it nudged against the roof of his mouth, and locked his arms around his thighs to keep them in place after a couple of involuntary jerks and hastily whimpered apologies.

"You taste really good," he said, when he came up for air, licking a sweet bead of precome from tip before descending once more, briefly letting Yosuke's cock brush the back of his throat and delighting in the strangled sob it drew out. Yu felt Yosuke getting even harder, moments before pulling back from the welcoming warmth of his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry, I...I'm just nervous." Yu leaned forward again, resting his forehead against Yosuke's thigh, running his hand up and down in what he hoped was a soothing motion. "I've never done this in front of- _with_ somebody else." Neither had Yu, but he wasn't sure if now was the right time to bring that up.

"We can stop, if you'd prefer. I really don't mind. Or if there's anything else you'd be more comfortable with-"

"No," Yosuke said, almost too quickly. "No, I mean...I want to do it with you. I'm glad it's you." When Yosuke's fingers curled loosely in his hair, Yu found himself very, very aware of how fast his heart was beating. "Actually, there is one thing I'd like to do."

"Yeah?" He leaned into Yosuke's touch as his fingers trailed down to caress his cheek. He was glad, too.

"Turn the lights on, partner."


End file.
